totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama the Abandoned Land/Characters
Page for characters in Total Drama the Abandoned Land and Total Drama the Big City Bethany Bethany Beard (The Inseparable Duo) ''' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land : 13th Friends : Kayleigh , Lydia Enemies : Zac Bethany wasn't a very good contestant, often skipping out on challenges in favour of hanging out with her best friend Kayleigh. They both have little to no interaction with other contestants. Ched (Season 2) Ched Lozano (The Loveable Rogue) ' Gender: Male Ched may not be the hardest worker, and does sometimes try to cheat his way through life, he's just so loveable that everyone forgives him for it. Ched is genrealy a nice guy and the life of the party but he can be mean when he's not bothered to be nice. Donal Donal Kylonewski '(The Nerd) ''' Gender : Male '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 11th Friends : Zac (one sided, on his side) Enemies : Hanna Description Donal is incredibly smart, always gets good grades and has always being top of his class, however his tendencies to constantly showcase his intelligence often gets on the nerves of other contestants, although he can be valuable intellectually in challenges, he's often slightly below average in sports. Hanna Hanna Barrison (The Manipulative Cheater) ''' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 3rd Friends : Karl (One sided on Karl's side) Enemies : Almost Everyone Hanna is an evil genius.....okay not really, but she can play the game really well , often using sneaky, conniving tactics to get ahead of the game. She also uses her looks to her advantage often attracting most male contestants (Hunter, Karl, Micklow , Martin) and even Chef and Chris are attracted to her. She usually has no problem in being evil and cheating. Hunter Hunter Obafemi (The Athletic Competitor) Gender : Male Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 1st Friends : Jerod ,Karl (Depending on the situation), Milly, Ryan (occasionally) Enemies :Karl (Depending on the situation), Hanna , Taylor Hunter is quite self-centered , often taking great pride in his athletic abilities and muscular body. He is extremely competitive and settles for nothing less than 1st in most challenges. Despite his athletic superiority ,he lacks basic common sense and isn't the most intelligent, although his lack of intelligence is what makes him win Season One Overview Total Drama the Abandoned Land Jerod Jerod Tahiliani (The Stereotypical Rich Boy) ''' Gender : Male '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 10th Friends :Martin, Hunter , Ryan Enemies : Hanna, Taylor Jerod is stereo-typically rich and is only really concerned about his wealth than playing the game. He often talks of extravagant things in his life and sometimes even considers trying to bribe Chris and Chef to win challenges. Karl Karl O'Davidson (The Prankster) ''' Gender : Male '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 4th Total Drama the Big City: 11th Friends : Hanna (One sided on his side), Hunter( depending on the situation) Enemies : Ryan, Zac Karl is mischievous and loves pranks. He is a good craftsman often building exceptional devices to aid him in challenges. He is a bully however usually using his pranks to bully other contestants. Kayleigh Kayleigh Floor (The Inseparable Duo) ''' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 14th Friends : Bethany , Linda Enemies : Hanna Kayleigh wasn't a very good contestant, often skipping out on challenges in favour of hanging out with her best friend Bethany. They both have little to no interaction with other contestants. Linda Linda Isabell (The Bucket Full of Surprises) ''' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 7th Friends : Bethany, Kayleigh, Milly Enemies : Zac , Hanna, Ryan Linda is an exciting player who could be described as being creative, unpredictable or downright crazy! She is often feared by the other contestants as they do not know what she's going to do next, and when she does do it , why she wanted to do that anyway? Lydia Lydia Lame (The Complainer) ''' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land : 9th Friends : Milly Enemies : Bethany, Kayleigh Lydia complians, yep thats it, pretty boring person amirite?, more like a filler character to agree with the thoughts and choices of the other but , whatever, she's here so I guess she's somewhat relevant , I mean Im sure she's done something remotley interesting in at least one episode right? Martin Martin Bravoe (The Johnny Bravo 2.0) ''' Gender : Male '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 15th Friends : All Girls (on his side), Jerod Enemies : All Girls (on their side) Martin just wants to be like Johnny Bravo, he styles his blonde hair like Johnny, he dresses like Johnny he even started going to the gym just to get that Johnny Bravo Physique. Although he admires Bravo , the other contestants do not particularly like him , especially the girls who often find him creepy . Micklow Micklow Mertens (The Antisocial...) ' Gender : Male '''Placement ' Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 16th , 8th Friends : No One Enemies : Everyone You know when you have those days where you just say the wrong things at the wrong times? , That's Micklow everyday , the guy has no filter whatsoever and isn't afraid to express his exact opinion on the situation no matter how rude or disrespectful he may come off as, this often makes him unpopular with the others. Milly Milly Miles '(The Survivor) ' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 2nd Friends : Almost Everyone Enemies : Hanna Milly is a strong competitor, often performing amazing feets that help her in challenges. Despite her prowress she has a pure heart of gold and often looks out for and helps less strong contestants, but don't be fooled by her nice attitude as when she wants to she can be absolutley BRUTAL. Ryan Ryan Roberts (The Bad Luck Charm) ''' Gender : '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land : 5th Friends : Hunter (occasionally), Jerod, Milly Enemies : Karl, Linda , Hanna Ryan has the worst luck , often getting hurt, injured or embarrassed due to uncanny circumstances, but sometimes it's due to his sheer clumsiness. Due to his short stature and overall weak personality , he is often a victim of manipulation (by Hanna), prank victim (Karl) and borderline torture( Linda) , he is however extremley likeable and plays the game suprisingly well. Taylor Taylor Test (The Riot) ''' Gender : Female '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 12th Friends : Milly Enemies :Almost Everyone Taylor has anger management issues, and is constantly just irritated by the world around her , causing her to lash out at slightest hint of annoyance. Although a strong and worthy competitor , she doesn't have many friends due to ger aggressive nature. Val (Season 2) Val Gregory (The Natural Leader) ' Gender : Female Val is the whole reason the saying don't judge a book by it's cover was made. Val may seem like the perfect leader , always assuming authority and wanting the best for her teammates but really she's an extreme control freak who's only interest is to win no matter what needs to be done, making her a very worthy opponent. Zac Zac Blac '(The Mysterious Pale One) ''' Gender : Male '''Placement Total Drama the Abandoned Land: 6th Friends : Enemies : Hanna , Karl , Linda Zac is tall , pale and doesn't realy talk much, no one realy know much about him excpet for the fact that he really likes the colour black. He is indifferent to events happening around him and approaches most situations with a sarcastic or cynical tone. Trivia *Hunter and Karl have won the most post-merge challenges with two. *Micklow is the only person to be eliminated and return. *Zac is the only player to make it to the merge yet not qualify to season 2 *Donal, Hunter , Martin ,Jerod and Ryan are the only player to be from somewhere outside of Canada *Ched, Hunter, Karl and Martin are the only players with visible abs *Donal and Martin are the only characters to wear glasses, although Martins are sunglasses *Lydia is the only red-head *Martin is the tallest player at 6'5 and Ryan is the shortest at 5'3 *Donal is the only player with dotted eyes *Val is the only character with actual pupils *Ryan and Taylor are the only players with a tooth gap *Kayleigh is the only player who wears braces *Hanna has the most contestants attracted to her (Hunter, Karl, Martin and Micklow) *Hanna is responsible for nine contestants eliminations (Martin, Taylor, Donal, Jerod, Lydia, Linda,Zac, Ryan and Karl) *Hunter is the only male contestant with piercings (earrings) Swimsuit Designs